Beyond
by Mikaa
Summary: Alex ponders what was beyond life as he thinks of a way out. Rated PG13 for mature no sex content.


**_Beyond_**

**__**

* * *

Within the deep cave that he called home, Alex began to count down the time he had before he made his choice. The surroundings were not what one would consider the best for making a life-changing choice, oh no. The walls were coated in rotted plants, trickles of water, and, in some places, blood from his own veins. The only parts of the cave that he had changed to make a small living are for himself were the rock upon which he sat and a small silver blade which he held in his grasp.  
  
He did not make this choice likely. Far from it - he wished that other options presented themselves, that he had a way out of the horror called doom that was calling his name. He wanted to run, but where would he run to? To go further back in the cave would be to return to the rubble-filled chamber from which he had awakened almost two months ago. To exit the mouth of the cave would be to expose himself to the residents of a gathering of tents - the survivors of Vale.  
  
Alex knew full well he would not last three days in the dark, musty, rock-strewn lair that he had crawled out of, as it held neither light or water for him. To leave would be to welcome the beatings again, the insults, the lashings. He was considered a criminal of Vale, and there were those out there that sought his head on a steak.  
  
One choice was to give them that head; the other was to deprive them the satisfaction of letting them end his suffering.  
  
Staring at the blade, he gazed at its beautiful lines, it lovely curves, the stainless shine of the blade itself. Hard to believe that such an item would be his demise. A dry laugh echoed at that thought, resonating through the whole cave. Such a beautiful creature was going to be his demise, and it was not the blade.  
  
Mia had sworn her hatred for him, despised his very existance, even wanting him dead. They had been friends once, both students under the same teacher. They shared moments together, shared their thoughts, even shared their love. But when he joined Saturos in the quest to save Weyard, she hated him. He had betrayed all that they were taught, betrayed their clan.  
  
Betrayed _her_.  
  
Had she been the only one, it might have been tolerable to live. But she had friends, many of whom blamed him for their pains and losses. Even those who did not know him, such as the soldiers of Tolbi, wished to extract revenge for their humiliation.  
  
Leaning against the decaying moss on the stones behind him, Alex stared at the sky. Would his death allow him to elude the suffering that the village wished upon him, or would it continue? What was beyond life, beyond the mortal coil? What was beyond the harsh reality?  
  
Years ago, Alex viewed the world beyond as nothing more than a peaceful realm, where souls are allowed to bask in pleasure. This idea was but a feeble dream at best, he later decided, and as he traveled he began to wonder if a world or life after this was even there for him.  
  
What did it matter, anyway? What was the point of living if the world hated you? What was the point of living if no one cared about you? Why should he go on?  
  
Leaning forward, Alex stared at the opposite wall as a soft touch of moisture clung to his skin. Whiping it off with his left hand, he stared at the red stain on his fingers, realizing that the blood was somehow still fresh in these caves from when he had fled Garet's beatings.  
  
Alex coughed, the humid cave air was mixing with some dust from deeper in the cave, almost as if it wanted to throw him out to the wolves. What was it about him that made even the world itself turn against him?! What did he ever do to the world?  
  
Closing his eyes, Alex thought of those who, despite their anger towards him, he wished to have lives free of his misery. First was Felix, a person whom Alex had insulted on numerous occassions, and yet always lent an ear if Alex was worried. He wished Jenna well, for she had become the reminder of who he had left in Imil, and hoped that her life would be a happy one, despite her marrage to Garet.  
  
Most of all, though, Alex hoped that Mia would be happy with her husband Isaac. Alex had caused her much pain, and no confession, repentence, or request for forgiveness could undo the wrongs he had wrought her. If she somehow could forgive him...  
  
Alex shook his head. There was no reason for him to worry about what might be. Life would not allow him to be happy, and he was tired of pain. Raising the blade, he aligned the edge along his throat, hopeful that his efforts would be quick and painless.  
  
Shouting her name, the world faded from his eyes, and the pain was gone.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Alex stared out into the world before him. For a moment, he thought he was in a paradise. His gaze beheld the image of an angel, a goddess. She was smiling at him, and he smiled at her, wanting to speak to her. But words would not form in his mouth, his voice somehow lost. Had he damaged his voice when he slit his throat?  
  
He tried to move, but found that he was being held by her, wrapped in a soft cloth. Was it his imagination, or did the room behind her resemble a house in Vale? Trying again to move, Alex stopped as she rubbed a soft finger across hsi face. He tried to savor this feeling when a voice intruded, a voice Alex knew all too well:  
  
"How is he, Mia?"  
  
Isaac.  
  
How was Isaac in the world beyond this? If this was a realm of his dreams, why was Isaac here?  
  
"He's fine," Mia spoke in her soft voice, as a mother would to a child. "He was sleeping, but it seems he's awake now."  
  
Abruptly, Isaac's face appeared over Mia's shoulder, and Alex chringed as Isaac rubbed under his chin. "He has your eyes, Mia."  
  
_Say WHAT?  
_  
"Does he? I thought those were your eyes."  
  
"Who knows? His face is yours, though."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Alex was beginning to wonder if this was really a place beyond the world he left. A yawn suprised him, and he felt himself being lowered onto a soft bed. As he was laid down, his mind tried to understand what was happening, but found that he did not remember what happened prior to this.  
  
As Mia used a...a...what was that white thing she used to whipe his face? Where was he? Staring at the face before him, he began to fret:  
  
_Who was SHE?  
_  
A voice spoke, so softly and so soothing:  
  
"It's ok, Alex. Mommy's here for you."  
  
Alex tried to speak, tried to move, yet he did not want to do any of those things. He was content with his mother's presence, the sight of her, the sound of her. Within seconds, sleep was claiming him.  
  
"Goodnight, Alex."

* * *

I can't think of anything to say, so I won't even try.  
  
I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN. DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS EVERY TIME???  
  
Please REVIEW, as I really value opinions of my works...


End file.
